homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120815 - Scarlet Diamond
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling ravishingCalypso RC at 20:40 -- 08:40 AT: hello! 08:40 AT: not a bad time i hope? 08:41 RC: ♦♥ Not too terrible. ♠♣ 08:41 RC: ♦♥ How are you, Aaisha? ♠♣ 08:42 AT: mmm stuck in the middle of my matesprit and moirail its a terrible place to be 08:42 AT: half the time i feel like our entire group is just screaming wigglers myself included 08:42 AT: those two most certainly 08:43 RC: ♦♥ Haha. Well, it's all right. ♠♣ 08:45 AT: hoopefully at least now i know i can make rules... speaking of tho you mentioned human chess a while back? 08:45 AT: i was wondering if you were still interested in playing? 08:45 RC: ♦♥ *I* could make time for it. :) *I*t's always fun. ♠♣ 08:48 AT: that would be perfect! :) i havent played in a few sweeps so i may be a bit rusty 08:48 AT: its really odd that troll culture shares so much with humans tho... we even have actor look alikes 08:48 AT: is it the same on your end? 08:49 RC: ♦♥ Well *I* mean it is a Gemini Session, so it's not too surprising. ♠♣ 08:49 RC: ♦♥ And we weren't gemini. We have some similarities, but not a ton. ♠♣ 08:50 AT: there are different session types? 08:51 RC: ♦♥ Oh yes! Void sessions, Null Sessions, Standard Sessions, Duet Sessions, Gemini Sessions. ♠♣ 08:52 AT: ohwow! that is unexpected... null sessions i would guess are deadends but wouldn't void be as well? 08:53 RC: ♦♥ Oh! A void session is one that can never succeed because reasons. A null session is one where none of the intended players survive to enter. ♠♣ 08:54 AT: snorting irl null sessions seem like bad planning somehow or maybe teams that just dont work well together 08:56 RC: ♦♥ *I*t can be any number of things. ♠♣ 09:00 AT: mmm is the game... conscious in some way? the different types of sessions imply planning dont they? and gemini and duet... are gemini sessions really mention as competition? 09:00 RC: ♦♥ *I* don't know. Those are the kinds of questions to ask Blind Bitch. ♠♣ 09:01 AT: meant* even and lmao well if we had that nice little guide she promised antera 09:01 AT: i would imagine it would have the answers which i will be bringing up 09:01 AT: i hope she doesnt try to slide out of it 09:03 RC: ♦♥ *I*'d leave that up to Serios. ♠♣ 09:04 RC: ♦♥ She might get upset if someone else tries to push her on it. ♠♣ 09:05 AT: mmm tru and seeing as its me... 09:07 AT: did your culture have any holidays that you celebrated? 09:09 RC: ♦♥ Oh, definitely. Pi day, binary day, consecutive days, decanting day. ♠♣ 09:12 AT: mmm that all sounds very scientific tbh i feel like thats a theme for your culture? you didn't happen to have one of those coming up did you? 09:13 RC: ♦♥ Yeah, Decanting Day was a few weeks away ♠♣ 09:15 AT: mmm! i wonder if its similiar to our 12th perigee, what did decanting day entail? 09:16 RC: ♦♥ *I*t was everyone's birthday. ♠♣ 09:16 RC: ♦♥ *I* think that's how it translates. ♠♣ 09:17 RC: ♦♥ Everyone was decanted on the same day, the darkest day of the year, because crechelings are very sensitive to light. ♠♣ 09:18 AT: ohwow! so a wiggling day if im understanding? 09:21 RC: ♦♥ *I* think so. *I*s that when you came into existence? ♠♣ 09:24 AT: wel!! it can be but i know a lot of trolls who used it for the day when they managed to pass the trials 09:24 AT: having a wiggling day doesnt really matter much if you end up dying in the caves 09:25 RC: ♦♥ *I* suppose. *I*t is merely a celebration of the birth of everyone. ♠♣ 09:26 RC: ♦♥ Traditionally you give gifts to your progeny, if you have any, and your partner. ♠♣ 09:26 RC: ♦♥ you receive gifts from your partner, and your progenitors. ♠♣ 09:30 AT: thats something thats similiar to our 12th mmm though i think meeting your ancestor would be a little intimidating for us... i know highbloods might eventually see their descendents but. hm. isnt it odd knowing your ancestor? or descendant? 09:32 RC: ♦♥ Not really. They're just people. You just happen to share some genetic code with them. ♠♣ 09:34 AT: huh. i guess my culture tends to put them on a higher pedestal 09:34 AT: hmm thats odd to consider. ancestors as just... other trolls 09:35 RC: ♦♥ Yes. Some progenitors take pride in their progeny, and rightly so in the case of successful progeny. They are evidence of your skill at genetic engineering. ♠♣ 09:35 RC: ♦♥ Some progeny take pride in their progenitors, mostly as a way of expressing the quality of their genetics. ♠♣ 09:36 RC: ♦♥ And some progeny are angry at their progenitors, mostly for creating any dissatisfaction they may feel with their caste. ♠♣ 09:36 RC: ♦♥ but they're just twinks. ♠♣ 09:36 RC: ♦♥ Or in your case, trolls ♠♣ 09:39 AT: mmm put that way it does seem similiar... a lot of trolls believed they were supposed to follow in their ancestors footsteps or make ammends for mistakes they mightve done 09:39 AT: i suppose i was one of those trolls? until i actually knew who my ancestor was 09:43 RC: ♦♥ At least you were lucky enough to. ♠♣ 09:43 RC: ♦♥ Some of us were never given the pleasure of an introduction. ♠♣ 09:44 AT: ?? you didnt even kno who your ancestor was? 09:45 RC: ♦♥ No. GodOS has quotas for each caste. Some progenitors will make progeny of a caste that needs more members, so that they can get preferential selection to make progeny of their preferred caste later. *I* am one such selection. ♠♣ 09:47 RC: ♦♥ My progenitors made a companion so that they could make whatever caste they preferred later. They were not eagerly waiting to meet me when *I* left the creche. ♠♣ 09:48 RC: ♦♥ They even requested that *I* not be given their names. *I*t is common among my caste. ♠♣ 09:53 AT: ... >:| well thats just straight up rude i can understand wanting to get ahead in life but really 09:53 AT: im sorry i just cant understand the stigma against your caste 09:54 RC: ♦♥ We were created to be objects for the enjoyment of other twinks. ♠♣ 09:56 AT: mmmm! well im glad you have vigil an entire caste for that... youve already proven youre a lot more than an object for enjoyment tbh 09:58 RC: ♦♥ Some see it that way. Some don't. ♠♣ 09:58 RC: ♦♥ And Vigil is like me. ♠♣ 09:58 RC: ♦♥ He is a warrior caste. ♠♣ 09:59 RC: ♦♥ Warriors were the lowest. *I* think the equivalent of your rustbloods? ♠♣ 10:01 AT: thats... thats rlly surprising tbh 10:01 AT: tho i suppose if you compare his strength to the burgundy's psionics then 10:02 RC: ♦♥ Yes. They were genetically engineered to be the most physically powerful. *I*t is why he looks so different than the rest of us. ♠♣ 10:05 AT: he is so big i can only imagine the grand highblood being as big 10:05 AT: you'd think my caste would be tall but nope its the purples :| 10:08 RC: ♦♥ See, that's funny, because the purples were military commanders. ♠♣ 10:09 RC: ♦♥ And the Violets, like Serios, were the higher ranked ones. ♠♣ 10:11 AT: i just snorted so loud ohgosh i would not put a purple in charge unless i really really had to lorcan and i are agreed to never bring back the clown religion again 10:11 AT: out of all the highbloods they were the most unstable 10:11 AT: could have been the sopor tho 10:12 RC: ♦♥ Oh no, it's Serios who would have been in charge, not Lorcan. ♠♣ 10:12 RC: ♦♥ Lorcan would have been in charge of a Battallion. ♠♣ 10:13 RC: ♦♥ And Serios would have been in charge of 15-30 Lorcans. ♠♣ 10:16 AT: that is a lot of lorcans and im not sure serios rn could handle them 10:16 AT: and even a battallion... we just kinda let the purples... do their own thing for the most part 10:21 RC: ♦♥ interesting ♠♣ 10:22 AT: one thing was for sure you did not mess with the clowns unless you were a higher caste or close to theirs. chucklevoodoos are not fun speaking from experience 10:23 RC: ♦♥ Oh? ♠♣ 10:25 AT: chucklevoodoos are their caste psionics, tends to focus around your worst fears and the like i half expect the reason our species have nightmares is because of them 10:25 AT: regardless a purple with a few friends came out on a boat i got curious and went up and of course when they knew who i was they decided they're try messing with the disgrace's descedant :) 10:26 AT: it pissed me off and terrified me i hate purples 10:36 RC: ♦♥ *I*'m sorry you were treated that way. ♠♣ 10:37 AT: its a part of troll society i suppose and well a disgraced tyrian and her descedant? mmm for many that would be ripe pickings i had a lot of resources at my finger tips 10:38 AT: i was really nervous of serios at first when he came to! so many other violets had tried shit 10:38 AT: trust and loyalty is everything 10:39 RC: ♦♥ *I* see. ♠♣ 10:39 RC: ♦♥ *I* think that is part of why *I* misunderstood you, at the beginning ♠♣ 10:39 RC: ♦♥ Your blood color is in the range of the companion family, full of companions, consorts, and courtesans. ♠♣ 10:39 RC: ♦♥ We are all generally good at mind games, ♠♣ 10:39 RC: ♦♥ *I*t's how we distract ourselves. ♠♣ 10:40 RC: ♦♥ Shipping each other left and right. ♠♣ 10:40 RC: ♦♥ *I*t isn't healthy, but it is how we cope. ♠♣ 10:40 RC: ♦♥ *I* had expected you to be like that. Like me. ♠♣ 10:42 AT: i wouldve liked to think i was good at them but mm i havent tried in a while... i think if you had met me uuh gosh two sweeps ago? on alternia i may have lived up to your expectations 10:42 AT: now heh i think everyone has me beat 10:52 RC: ♦♥ *I*t is what it is. ♠♣ 10:52 RC: ♦♥ Regardless, *I*'m sorry it happened. ♠♣ 10:53 AT: its alright 10:53 AT: thank you for the apology :) 10:59 RC: ♦♥ http://memecrunch.com/meme/A5OIG/cannibalism-and-chill/image.png ♠♣ 10:59 RC: ♦♥ *I* think i gotta go. ♠♣ 10:59 AT: omigosh is vigil calling 11:00 AT: go go enjoy your matesprits company ill troll you later 11:00 RC: ♦♥ bai ♠♣ 11:01 RC: ♦♥ <> ♠♣ -- ravishingCalypso RC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:01 -- Category:Scarlet Category:Aaisha